


Shower time.

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: V and Kerry mess around in the shower.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Shower time.

**Author's Note:**

> In Kerry's good ending there is a scene where V showers and Kerry joins. Honestly thought they would've done something, but they didn't, so I did. Enjoy!

V gets up, the world slowly coming into focus. He sees the familiar wall, and feels the familiar bed. He turns, careful not to wake him. He sees Kerry still sleeping soundly beside him. He smiles, gently pushing some of his hair from his forehead. V leans forward, kissing him on the cheek "Rise and shine" he murmurs.

"Mmm" Kerry stirs, blinking his eyes open but making no more effort to move.

V gets up and walks softly to the bathroom. He rinses his mouth with mouthwash quickly before stepping under the shower. He turns the water on warm to wake himself up. The water hits his face first and he feels more awake than before. He takes the soap to wash himself quickly.

"Wait, I'm gettin up" Kerry calls out as he steps under the shower. V offers him an amused smile as Kerry rinses himself "Mmm, nothin' like a good, hot shower"

V nods. Kerry finishes washing himself and moves to leave, but V grabs his wrist and pulls him back. He pull Kerry into his chest as V leans against the shower wall “Leaving so soon?” V murmurs before kissing Kerry gently. Kerry responses to his kiss with equal gentleness. V places his hands on his back, before moving downward slowly across his back. He feels every curve and bump, savoring everything. His hands dip down to his ass. He massages the firm globes, before pulling them apart to prod at the swollen skin, making Kerry moan softly “Too sore?” V asks against his lips.

Kerry shakes his head, no “For you? Never” he pulls V forward from the wall and switches their positions. V grabs his legs and wraps them around his waist. He pushes Kerry against the wall, lines himself up with his entrance, and pushes in.

“Ahhh, mmph” Kerry grips his shoulders tightly, burying his face into V’s neck.

V keeps going, slowly, until he’s completely inside Kerry “Are you ok?” He whispers into Kerry’s hair.

Kerry nods, but his arms still cling to him tightly “Yes, give-give me a minute”

V nods and holds him closer. He nips at his neck and shoulder, leaving faint marks in his wake. He shifts Kerry's weight onto one hand and uses his free one to massage his chest. He flicks on nipple, then tugs it.

"Vvvvv" Kerry draws out. V nips his neck as his fingers twist and play with his chest.

Kerry grips his shoulders and moans lowly, whispering “Please, move”

“Ok” V says. He shifts his grip to hold his upper thighs and plant his feet. He pulls out until just the tip remains, then pushes back in slowly.

“Ahhhh, Vvv”

V keeps the languid pace, kissing Kerry briefly before licking and nipping his neck and shoulders. Kerry’s arms loosen, so V picks up the pace, aiming deeper inside Kerry.

“Ah! V! V!” Kerry moans out, wishing he could assist V but the position leaves him at V’s mercy “Gah! Ah!” 

V hammers in deeply, withdraws, then pounds back in. Each thrust in impaling Kerry further onto him and grazing Kerry’s prostate, pushing him closer to the edge. “Mmm, V, please! There! Ah!!” He grips him. V holds his legs closer to him, aiming to go deeper.

“Kerry” V groans “Look at me”

It takes Kerry a moment to register that V asked him something. He pulls away from his neck and looks at him. V takes in his pleasurable face, then kisses him. Kerry pulls him closer as he pushes his tongue into his mouth “V”

"Mmmm, Kerry" V feels himself close to release, and can tell by how tight Kerry is that he is about to come too. V grips him tighter and thrusts vigorously. He kisses him deeply, pushing his tongue further in to fiercely attack his mouth. 

One, two and Kerry releases onto his stomach “V! V! Ahhhh!!” He pulls back from the kiss and grips V’s hair as he comes. V pushes back into the tight, pulsing channel a few more times before spilling inside him “Ahhh, Kerry” he stops inside him, his hips jerking in the aftershocks.

Kerry holds him close as he calm down, whispering “I think we’ll need a shower after this”

V laughs breathlessly “I think so too”


End file.
